PURITY
by lionbunny
Summary: Jeon Jungkook pemuda angkuh namun tak lebih dari pemuda polos itu selalu bertengkar dengan Wakil Ketua OSIS yang terlihat manis namun memiliki senyuman yang membahayakan, Kim Taehyung namanya. Mereka sebenarnya tak pernah merencanakan ini semua. Namun ciuman panas itu mengawali segala hal yang tak bisa Taehyung selesaikan dengan rumus matematikanya. BL, AU, LEMON, PWP? VKOOK.
1. PURITY PROLOGUE

**_..PURITY.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..vkook.._**

.

 ** _-PURITY, a TaeKook's fanfiction-_**

 ** _PROLOGUE UP_**

 ** _Romance, Boys Love, High school! AU, Smut, Hard Lemon, beware of Fluffy-ness._**

 ** _Don't like? Just Don't read guys!_**

 ** _Based on JUNKETSU DROP by_** ** _Watarumi Naho_** **_and_** **_KISARAGI Manam_** ** _i._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

 ** _..lionbunny pt 1.._**

.

Sang ketua _department_ berbeda, _science department_ dan _sport department_ , Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook yang tak pernah bisa saling akur. Tidak ada satu pun cara yang dapat membuat mereka berdua menjadi akur dan berhenti saling melemparkan makian saat keduanya bertemu. Oh… ataukah tidak?

Kim Taehyung, tingkat terakhir _Senior High School_ , si tampan yang manja, si tampan yang aneh, si tampan yang susah dimengerti. Si tampan yang jenius ini pada tahun keduanya ia telah memegang kuasa sebagai ketua klub _science_ sekolah mereka, hal ini seharusnya berbanding lurus dengan kemampuan otaknya kan? Namun kelakuan aneh Kim Taehyung terkadang membuat orang mempertanyakan kapasitas otaknya. Dan salah seorang yang paling mempertanyakan hal itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook, siswa tahun pertama dengan kesempurnaan mengikuti setiap jejak langkahnya. Pangeran tenis sekolah mereka, ketua dari klub olahraga. Sosok sempurna yang diberkati wajah menawan, tubuh atletis yang mengundang decak kagum setiap mata memandang. Jeon Jungkook yang entah mengapa ketika berpapasan di koridor dengan Kim Taehyung selalu berakhir dengan saling memaki dan mengejek. Tidak ada alasan spesial sebenarnya, hanya saja seorang Kim Taehyung dengan senyuman ramah saat ia bersama teman-temannya dan juga rambut pirangnya membuat Jeon Jungkook iritasi. _Idol_ bukan, tetapi pemuda idiot itu berani mewarnai rambutnya? Ah, satu lagi… mulut Kim Taehyung yang cerewet itu membuat Jeon Jungkook juga iritasi.

Tidak ada cara untuk menyatukan mereka, bukan?

Tak ada…

Tak ada…

Iya, tak ada. Sampai sebelum Kim Taehyung membawa Jeon Jungkook masuk ke ruangan klubnya dan memberikan ciuman panas untuk Jeon Jungkook dengan latar belakang langit siang yang cerah nan terpapar dari balik jendela ruangan klub mereka. Sebuah ciuman panas yang mengawali aksi nakal mereka selanjutnya.

 _'_ _Dicium olehnya… oleh Kim Taehyung makhluk imbisil sialan ini?'_

 _'_ _Sial. Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika Jeon Jungkook bisa terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus sangat erotis seperti sekarang ini?'_

* * *

 _._

 ** _..lionbunny pt 2.._**

 _._

Setelah insiden ciuman mereka di ruang klub _science_ , Taehyung mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia masih lurus atau sudah berbelok. Ini perihal orientasi seksnya, karena gairahnya seolah meningkat manakala ketika ia melihat wajah Jeon Jungkook, si _ace_ tenis yang memiliki wajah angkuh itu. Ia tak pernah mengira sebelumnya kalau wajah angkuh nan dingin itu bisa berubah menjadi begitu manis dan imut sekaligus erotis saat bersama dengan dirinya. Berbagai cara Taehyung lakukan untuk menguji apakah dirinya masih lurus atau tidak, dan cukup hanya dalam satu malam pemuda itu hampir mendapat jawabannya meski masih samar-samar.

Kembali, Taehyung menemui Jungkook perihal kebersediaan dirinya untuk menjadi tutor dari sang _ace_ , tetapi Taehyung tidak membiarkannya menjadi mudah. Mereka melakukan kesalahan yang sama, dan semakin membuat Taehyung merasakan berbagai macam perasaaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya, ditambah lagi Jungkook tidak menolak segala sentuhan yang ia berikan. Apa ini semua sudah berlebihan? Apakah Taehyung benar-benar sudah keterlaluan?

Di malam itu Taehyung termenung, bayangan sosok seorang Jungkook terus berada di dalam benaknya. Benarkah orientasi seksualnya sudah berbelok? Atau, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang selalu terlihat imut dan erotis di matanya? Kepada seorang Jeon Jungkook? Taehyung belum mengerti mengapa setiap melihat wajah Jungkook yang terlihat lemah di matanya membuatnya ia ingin sekali melindungi sekaligus _menyiksa_ pemuda itu.

 _"_ _Aku mohon padamu..."_

 _"_ _Mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"_

* * *

 _._

 ** _..lionbunny pt 3.._**

 _._

Kim Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jeon Jungkook, pemuda dingin namun manis, dua tingkat di bawahnya yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu. Dengan awal percakapan yang sangat buruk. Kemudian berakhir dengan kegiatan aneh yang hampir membuatnya gila setiap saat jika pemuda itu mengingat insiden ciuman mereka yang sering mereka lakukan bersama, tanpa diketahui oleh teman-teman mereka kalau kedua pemuda itu _'dekat'._

 _Terlalu dekat sepertinya._

Wajah angkuh nan dingin milik Jeon Jungkook namun sikap manis dan erotisnya selalu terngiang di pikiran Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya.

" _Ya!_ Pergilah dari pikiranku, Jeon Jungkook!" umpat Taehyung kesal.

Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti mengingat insiden itu– _ah..._ bukan insiden lebih tepatnya, namun menjadi sebuah kebiasaan mereka yang hampir dilakukan setiap saat dan membuat Taehyung lupa segalanya.

Apa yang harus Taehyung lalukan? Apa dia harus mengakuinya? Mengakui segalanya? Mengakui bahwa ia masih _virgin_ atau tetap seperti ini? Seakan membuatnya menjadi seorang _sex god_ di mata adik tingkatnya itu, Jeon Jungkook.

Sepertinya Taehyung harus terus berpikir lagi akan hal itu karena celakanya, ia hanya tertarik pada pemuda angkuh itu.

 _"_ _Sialan!"_

* * *

 _._

 ** _..lionbunny pt 4.._**

 _._

 _Jealousy_

 _My heart is calling his name._

 _I'm trying to forget his name._

.

Ada lebih dari dua puluh alasan bagi Jungkook untuk tidak memikirkan Taehyung. Salah satunya, ia punya sebuah turnamen yang harus ia menangkan minggu ini. Tetapi, dirinya terus memikirkan Taehyung… Taehyung yang menyentuhnya, Taehyung yang mencium dirinya, Taehyung yang seenaknya. Dan... dari semua itu, ia paling benci Taehyung yang tersenyum dan tertawa dengan orang lain. Taehyung yang terasa begitu jauh, Taehyung yang bukan miliknya.

"Kau bilang kau akan menuruti semua yang aku inginkan, dasar pembohong." Taehyung tersenyum mengejek pada Jungkook yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya.

"Aku ada turnamen minggu ini," Jungkook menjawab datar.

"Berapa lama?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya.

"Seminggu," jawab Jungkook, masih datar.

"Selama itu? Kalau begitu nanti aku bisa bosan." Taehyung mengeluh.

Jungkook terdiam, ia merenung dan menarik napasnya secara perlahan. Apakah dia hanya sebuah mainan? Ah, bukan. Hewan peliharaan. Ya, apa dia hanyalah seekor hewan peliharaan bagi Taehyung?

"Dan, oh-aku harus pergi." Taehyung tersenyum. Lalu Taehyung pun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di sana.

.

"Hah, mereka tidak tahu." Taehyung menghela napas lega.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" gadis di sebelah Taehyung bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Taehyung menggeleng.

Dari kejauhan, beberapa meja dari meja Taehyung dan teman-temannya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung sedih. Taehyung terasa begitu jauh darinya, Taehyung bagaikan seseorang yang berada jauh di luar jangkauannya dan Jungkook ingin sekali menjangkau Taehyung. Karena Jeon Jungkook tahu dan mengerti apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Kim Taehyung saat ini.

* * *

 _._

 ** _..lionbunny pt 5.._**

 _._

 _Just to– what extent do you hate losing?!_

 _I'm not going to lose to those people!_

 _Cry harder and beg me._

 _I'll be the one to satisfy you, okay?_

.

Jungkook memang bukan tipe seseorang yang dengan gamblang dapat bertingkah imut, bermanja-manja, dan sebagainya. Ia juga tidak termasuk dalam seorang yang mendapat _title_ lembut, _delicate_ , atau semacamnya. Akan tetapi, jika kau mengenalnya lebih jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh lagi, kau akan melihat sosok pangeran tenis yang menangis–memohon untuk menyentuh dan disentuh.

.

"A-Apakah kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka?" tatapan penuh yang entah mengapa tak dimengerti oleh Taehyung itu terpancar di mata Jungkook. "Bukankah kau selalu menempel dan berlagak terlihat tampan di depan penasehatmu itu?" lanjut Jungkook yang semakin membuat Taehyung bingung.

.

 _"_ _Lakukan apa yang belum pernah kau lakukan selama ini padaku!"_

 _"_ _Idiot! Aku juga seorang virgin!"_

.

Berbicara tentang hal yang belum pernah dilakukan pemuda itu–Taehyung–, ia memang belum memiliki pengalaman lebih lanjut tentang _seks_. Menjadi pemilik otak cemerlang yang terkadang dipertanyakan, membuat Taehyung harus menghadapi emosi mendadak dari sang _ace_ tenis tanpa bisa memproses apa yang menyebabkan kekesalan Jungkook.

.

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau melakukan lebih dari yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku. Please, lakukanlah seks denganku,"_

.

Jeon Jungkook, terkenal karena keapikannya dan kemahirannya bermain tenis, mendesah penuh _birahi_ dan _gairah_ dalam kuasa Kim Taehyung pada petang hari itu. Hari di mana kedua pemuda yang berbeda jalan pikirannya itu membuang ego mereka untuk sementara dan menyatu membentuk sebuah ikatan baru.

.

* * *

.

 ** _HAI! VKOOK TRASH!_**

 _Salam kenal,_ _ **LIONBUNNY**_ _ibnida. Akun baru ini akan memuat sebuah proyek TAEKOOK/VKOOK fanfiction. Jadi kami mohon kerja samanya ketika membaca fanfiction buatan kami dengan memperlihatkan jati diri VKOOK trash sekalian._

 _Tunggu… kami?_

 _Ya! Kami._

 _Akun ini dimiliki oleh lima author ffn yang isi kepalanya penuh dengan TAEKOOK maupun VKOOK. Haha. Siapa saja? Sebut saja mereka_ _ **Jasmine, Rose, Daisy Blue, Dandelion**_ _maupun_ _ **Orchid.**_

 _Engga ding, bercanda. Kelima author itu adalah;_ _ **SPRINGYEOL, YELLOW-SSI, KIRAMEKU-14, YOONGINUGGET,**_ _dan juga_ _ **LEENAMARUI.**_

 _Psst? Adakah dari readers sekalian yang membaca tulisan di antara kelima author di atas?_

 _Ah! Satu lagi tentang tulisan ini, karena kami ada berlima maka sudah dipastikan setiap author akan menulis satu chapter dari kelima chapter yang akan dipublish._ _ **Bisakah kalian mengetahui author mana yang menulis PROLOGUE di atas bedasarkan gaya penulisannya?**_ _Jika bisa dan benar… kami akan membuatkan_ _ **adegan lemon yang asam dan menggairahkan!**_ _Jadi… bisakah kalian menebaknya, dear VKOOK trash?_

 _Psst pt 2. Ini HANTU BIRU yang berbicara, well…_ _ **I DARE YOU, VKOOK TRASH!**_ _Cukup dengan mengatakan siapakah yang menulis_ _ **..lionbunny pt 1-5..**_ _Okay?_

 _Halo. Ini HANTU KUNING. Jadi, awalnya ide bikin ff begini itu dimulai dari salah satu author disini yang bahas Junketsu Drop di grup line yang isinya author ffn. Lalu, aku ngusulin buat bikin FF berantai._

 _Jadi buat yang belom tau, ff berantai itu ff yang ditulis lebih dari satu author dan jalan ceritanya belom pasti atau gak ada yang tau endingnya bakal gimana. Cuman, kita di sini memulainya pake guideline, yaitu cerita asli Junketsu Drop dengan pengembangan ide masing-masing author. Yuhu. Silahkan menebak semuanyaaaaa~_

 _Heyho! Aku HANTU UNGU, serem ya namanya hantu? Hahaha, aku salah satu secret author di sini, hayooo ada yang tau siapa aku? Kalau bisa sih aku mau kasih hadiah khusus buat readers kesayanganku di chapter milikku._

 _So, can you guess who am I?_

 _Hola! Aku HANTU ABU-ABU kalau mau tau hehe, dan ya... apa kalian senang dengan project ini? Kurasa iya, maaf aku tidak bisa berkata banyak. Jadi, intinya tunggu project kami ini ya! Apalagi buat kalian yang memang TaeKook/VKook shipper sejati, harus baca ff ini!_

 _HANTU MERAH(?) ceklis presensi. Haha, ibarat hantu kita akan menghantui tag vkook dan (mudah2an) berhasil membuat kalian tidak enak tidur (dalam artian bagus) hwhw. Aku berharap kalian menikmati sajian project kami, yah, this is our new step! Ohiya, bagi yang belum tahu Junketsu Drop, sangat disarankan untuk segera browsing, dan manganya sangat worth it untuk dinikmati~!_

 _Bisakah kalian menebak siapa diriku? Jika bisa maupun tidak bisa tidak akan dibeda2kan, intinya selamat menikmati sajian kami~!_

 _Done~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


	2. PURITY Chapter 1

_._

 ** _..lionbunny pt 1.._**

 _._

 _Sang ketua department berbeda, science department dan sport department, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook yang tak pernah bisa saling akur. Tidak ada satu pun cara yang dapat membuat mereka berdua menjadi akur dan berhenti saling melemparkan makian saat keduanya bertemu. Oh… ataukah tidak?_

 _Kim Taehyung, tingkat terakhir Senior High School, si tampan yang manja, si tampan yang aneh, si tampan yang susah dimengerti. Si tampan yang jenius ini pada tahun keduanya ia telah memegang kuasa sebagai ketua klub science sekolah mereka, hal ini seharusnya berbanding lurus dengan kemampuan otaknya kan? Namun kelakuan aneh Kim Taehyung terkadang membuat orang mempertanyakan kapasitas otaknya. Dan salah seorang yang paling mempertanyakan hal itu adalah Jeon Jungkook._

 _Jeon Jungkook, siswa tahun pertama dengan kesempurnaan mengikuti setiap jejak langkahnya. Pangeran tenis sekolah mereka, ketua dari klub olahraga. Sosok sempurna yang diberkati wajah menawan, tubuh atletis yang mengundang decak kagum setiap mata memandang. Jeon Jungkook yang entah mengapa ketika berpapasan di koridor dengan Kim Taehyung selalu berakhir dengan saling memaki dan mengejek. Tidak ada alasan spesial sebenarnya, hanya saja seorang Kim Taehyung dengan senyuman ramah saat ia bersama teman-temannya dan juga rambut pirangnya membuat Jeon Jungkook iritasi. Idol bukan, tetapi pemuda idiot itu berani mewarnai rambutnya? Ah, satu lagi… mulut Kim Taehyung yang cerewet itu membuat Jeon Jungkook juga iritasi._

 _Tidak ada cara untuk menyatukan mereka, bukan?_

 _Tak ada…_

 _Tak ada…_

 _Iya, tak ada. Sampai sebelum Kim Taehyung membawa Jeon Jungkook masuk ke ruangan klubnya dan memberikan ciuman panas untuk Jeon Jungkook dengan latar belakang langit siang yang cerah nan terpapar dari balik jendela ruangan klub mereka. Sebuah ciuman panas yang mengawali aksi nakal mereka selanjutnya._

 _'_ _Dicium olehnya… oleh Kim Taehyung makhluk imbisil sialan ini?'_

 _'_ _Sial. Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika Jeon Jungkook bisa terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus sangat erotis seperti sekarang ini?'_

 _._

 ** _PURITY_**

 _._

 ** _-PURITY, a TaeKook's fanfiction-_**

 ** _CHAPTER 1 !UP!_**

 ** _Romance, Boys Love, High school! AU, Smut, Hard Lemon, beware of Fluffy-ness._**

 ** _Don't like? Just Don't read guys!_**

 ** _Based on JUNKETSU DROP by_** ** _Watarumi Naho_** _ **and**_ ** _KISARAGI Manam_** ** _i._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Selamat pagi _sunbaenim_ ," sapaan penuh hormat itu mengiringi langkah kaki Kim Taehyung menuju kelasnya. Berbeda dari biasanya, biasanya Taehyung akan membalas sapaan itu dengan riang namun pagi ini otak kusut Taehyung tidak bisa memproses sapaan ramah apapun untuk yang menyapanya. Sementara adik kelas yang menyapanya itu memaklumi saja kelakuan Kim Taehyung sang wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua klub _science_ yang aneh itu. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah _sunbae_ berambut pirang mereka itu yang aneh.

Bisik-bisik siswi-siswi memenuhi koridor yang dilalui oleh Kim Taehyung, bisik-bisik penuh kagum seperti biasanya. Bisik-bisik yang mendengungkan kekaguman mereka akan paras tampan Kim Taehyung. Bisik-bisik yang mengudarakan pada seantero dunia bahwa paras tampan itu sangat pantas disandingkan dengan rambut pirangnya. Rambut pirang yang sangat mencolok di antara siswa-siswi lainnya yang memang tak ada yang berani mengambil warna rambut tersebut. Warna rambut yang menjadikan paras Kim Taehyung tampak lebih bersinar. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, sampai sekarang tak ada satu guru pun yang mempermasalahkan warna rambut Kim Taehyung tersebut.

"Meski warna rambutnya begitu kenapa dewan guru tak mempermasalahkannya ya?"

"Kau pikir karena apa? Pasti ada pengaruh kekuasaan."

"Eyy… kekuasaan apa? Orang tua Taehyung _sunbaenim_ bukan donatur terbesar sekolah kita. Kalaupun ada kekuasaan mungkin… kemampuan otaknya?"

"Mungkin saja, Wakil Ketua OSIS, ketua klub _science_ semenjak tahun kedua…"

"Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah akan diangkat menjadi ketua klub _science_ dari ia masuk, tapi ia menolak."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Entahlah…"

Bisik-bisik itu sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah bisikan rumor semata, Kim Taehyung memang sempat menolak menjadi ketua klub _science_ saat tahun pertamanya bersekolah. Entah, sampai saat ini tak ada yang mengetahui alasannya meskipun pada tahun keduanya Kim Taehyung bersedia mengemban tanggung-jawab itu.

..

.

Langkah kaki jenjang Kim Taehyung berhenti tepat saat matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk kesal, Kim Taehyung mendekati Pangeran _sport department, ace_ klub tenis yang seperti biasa berjalan dengan diiringi dayang-dayang kecentilan dengan _make up_ tebal yang ingin Taehyung gerus di mortarnya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung.

"Permisi, karena aku bukanlah orang yang senggang seperti murid lainnya, aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk melakukan hal-hal tak berguna."

Dahi Kim Taehyung semakin berkerut mendengar sapaannya yang langsung dibalas dengan ucapan angkuh sialan itu. Dasar junior menyebalkan! Bahkan tatapan matanya terasa merendahkan Kim Taehyung yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Oh baiklah, karena kau melewatkan rapat untuk kesekian kalinya, bukankah lebih baik kau langsung saja mengalihkan anggaran biaya _sport department_ kepada kami?" Taehyung melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasinya pada Jeon Jungkook yang tetap berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Oh oke, lakukanlah. Dan aku akan melayangkan surat komplain nantinya. Jadi coba saja." Balas Jeon Jungkook dengan santainya.

"Jika kau akan melakukan komplain nantinya, kenapa tidak lakukan saja sekarang?"

"Kim Taehyung _sunbaenim_ , bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk membaca situasinya jika kau tak ingin diprotes oleh semua orang. Jika… jika anggaran biaya _sport department_ lebih rendah dari _culture department_ maka seluruh program olahraga akan melawanmu." Ucap Jeon Jungkook dengan tampang merendahkan yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Jungkook _ssi_ , kau bisa terlambat untuk latihan." Salah satu dari dayang-dayang itu bersuara mengingatkan Jeon Jungkook yang bahkan tak melemparkan pandangan sedikitpun pada wajah palsu itu.

"Nah, aku masih punya kegiatan klub, permisi kalau begitu."

Dan begitu saja, sekali lagi untuk hari ini Kim Taehyung gagal membawa Jeon Jungkook yang menjabat sebagai ketua _sport department_ untuk datang ke rapat anggaran biaya mereka tahun ini. Kepala Taehyung rasanya ingin pecah melihat tatapan meremehkan pangeran _sport department_ yang menyebalkan itu.

..

.

" _Damn it!_ Bagaimana ia bisa bertingkah seperti itu pada seniornya? Menyebalkan!" Kim Taehyung yang sudah terduduk di kursinya yang terletak di ruang rapat OSIS itu menggerutu dengan kesalnya. Berteriak kesal dan berguling-guling di atas meja rapat itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Siswa-siswa dari _sport department_ memang seperti itu, sudah jangan kesal lagi." Sahabat terbaik yang dimiliki Kim Taehyung itu melayangkan senyuman lembut bak malaikatnya pada Taehyung dan mengelus pelan surai pirang Kim Taehyung untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi! Tapi untuk siswa dari program olahraga dia memiliki lidah yang tajam!" dengus Taehyung kesal.

Sementara itu, beberapa pengurus OSIS yang berasal dari klub lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keunikkan Kim Taehyung.

"Dia mulai lagi…" pemuda tampan dengan kacamata yang melekat di wajahnya itu mengelus pelipisnya melihat kelakuan Kim Taehyung.

"Iya dia mulai lagi…" sahut pemuda cantik di hadapannya, "Bagaimana anak-anak klub senimu, Namjoon _ah_?" tanyanya.

"Biasa saja, kami tetap membuat lagu seperti biasa, Park Jimin tetap mengikuti Min Yoongi seperti biasa, dan anak-anak semakin ribut seperti biasa berkat Jung Hoseok." Cerita Kim Namjoon. "Kau sendiri? Semakin susah berada ditingkat terakhir kelas bisnis, Seokjin _ah_?"

Dan Kim Seokjin hanya memberikan senyumannya mengatakan pada Kim Namjoon bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sekolah mereka… memiliki tiga _department_ berbeda. Kebudayaan, Olahraga dan Bisnis. Ketiganya sama besar dan sama berkualitasnya. Namun setiap tahun tentu ada saja _department_ yang terasa menonjol dan mendapatkan prestasi yang cemerlang. Dan setiap _department_ memiliki klub-klubnya tersendiri. Seperti Kim Taehyung yang menjadi ketua klub _science_ sekaligus ketua _culture department_ bedasarkan prestasinya di tingkat nasional yang mengantarkan sekolah mereka meraih medali emas saat menghadapi olimpiade _science_ , sebenarnya Kim Taehyung bersaing ketat dengan Kim Namjoon- ketua klub seni, untuk mendapatkan jabatan sebagai ketua _culture department_. Kim Namjoon juga pemuda berprestasi baik dalam bidang seni maupun akademisnya. Namun ia mengatakan jika ia hanya sanggup memegang satu jabatan saja, karena ia tak mau waktunya untuk membuat lagu berkurang diakibatkan kesibukkannya.

Lalu, _business department_ , yang dipimpin oleh Kim Seokjin, siswa rupawan yang rupanya telah menawan hati seorang Kim Namjoon itu adalah primadona _business department_ dan juga salah satu sahabat Kim Taehyung yang sudah mengerti bagaimana tingkah laku Kim Taehyung.

Yang terakhir adalah _sport department_ yang tahun ini merupakan tahun puncaknya saat seorang atlit berbakat masuk ke dalamnya, atlit berbakat yang langsung saja menjadi ketua _department_ tersebut. Atlit berbakat yang telah Kim Taehyung tasbihkan sebagai musuhnya.

Jeon Jungkook namanya, pemuda yang sangat populer dan juga enak dipandang. Karena prestasinya di bidang tenis ia mendapat julukan pangeran di lapangan tenis. Di luar lapangan tenispun Jeon Jungkook sangat populer bahkan di media lokal mereka nama Jeon Jungkook bukanlah hal asing.

'Semenjak bocah itu masuk… posisiku sebagai _Top Intellectual Cool Beauty_ di sekolah ini terancam. Sial, akulah pangerannya, bukan bocah yang sok manis dan baik namun sikapnya angkuh dan sialan seperti itu.' Gumam Taehyung di dalam hatinya.

"Lagipula… dengan popularitasnya bagaimana ia bisa tidak bertingkah arogan? Itu sih membuat citranya semakin keren saja." Kim Seokjin di seberang ruangan itu berujar dengan lucunya dan membuat Kim Taehyung mendelik kesal pada primadona _business department_ itu.

"Minjae _yah_!" panggil Taehyung pada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi masih asik mengusap surai pirangnya itu, "Siapa yang lebih keren? Aku atau bocah Jeon itu?" tatapan manis itu Taehyung layangkan pada Minjae membuat Minjae tersenyum kecil.

"Taehyung yang lebih keren…?" mengabaikan nada bertanya yang dilantunkan oleh Kim Minjae, Taehyung langsung saja memeluk pinggang Minjae dan tersenyum girang.

"Ya kan? Aku yang lebih keren kan? Minjae benar-benar malaikatku~." Dan Kim Taehyung mengusal-usalkan pipinya pada dada Minjae layaknya anak kucing yang menuntut sayang pada majikannya.

"Sebenarnya jika Kim Taehyung mengurangi keanehan sikapnya, dia akan tetap menjadi pangeran sekolah kan? Wajahnya juga lumayan." Seokjin bergumam dan hanya bisa didengarkan oleh Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yah, lebih baik jangan kau katakan itu padanya, keanehan Kim Taehyung itu juga sebagai ciri khasnya sendiri." Sahut Namjoon.

..

.

Sejak kedatangan Jeon Jungkook, hidup seorang Kim Taehyung dipenuhi dengan kecemburuan.

"Jungkook _ssi_ , apa kau ingin teh?"

"Jungkook _ssi_ , aku membuat beberapa camilan, kumohon makanlah sebelum kau berlatih."

Taehyung memandang iri pada pemandangan di kantin, saat sejumlah dayang-dayang Jungkook mengitari meja makannya. Dulu, dulu padahal itu adalah tempat Taehyung sebelum bocah sialan itu muncul.

"Apanya yang bagus dari _sport department_ sih!" teriak Taehyung kesal dan sepertinya terdengar oleh Jungkook.

" _Well_ , masih lebih bagus daripada tak bisa melakukan olahraga apapun." Jawab Seokjin yang menjadi teman makan Taehyung saat ini. "Seharusnya kau berterima-kasih pada _sport department_ yang aktif sehingga banyak dana sponsor yang masuk ke sekolah kita." Tambah Seokjin lagi.

"Seokjin _ah_ , sebenarnya kau di pihak siapa sih?" gerutu Taehyung kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja, grup pemenang yang tampan," jawab Seokjin dengan santainya dan masih melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku juga tampan! Aku juga ahli matematika, aku bahkan pintar ketika belajar." Ketus Taehyung yang tak terima seakan Seokjin tak melihat kemampuannya.

"Tak ada yang spesial dari yang kau katakan itu Taehyungie, dan lagi kelakuanmu sama sekali tak menunjukkan kemampuan akademismu." Tambah Seokjin lagi.

"Apa yang— _AAA!_ " pekik Taehyung saat kepalanya terasa dihantam sesuatu dan terasa basah di kemejanya. " _Ya!_ " pekik Taehyung tak terima dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal menyebalkan ini padanya.

"Oh, maaf. Keberadaanmu terasa begitu lemah sehingga aku tak bisa melihatmu." Dan itu adalah Jeon Jungkook yang menyebalkan dengan segala ekspresi angkuhnya.

"Kau tahu? Rompi yang kau pakai itu melanggar aturan sekolah. Rambut pirangmu juga, terlebih lagi potongan rambutmu yang panjang itu. Sebagai anggota OSIS bukannya kau memberi contoh yang buruk pada murid lainnya? Berhenti mencari-cari perhatian dan pamer sana-sini, kau hanya siswa biasa." Bisik Jungkook penuh benci pada telinga Taehyung.

Membuat Taehyung terdiam dan membiarkan Jeon Jungkook berlalu dari hadapannya, " _Ya!_ Jeon Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung kesal.

..

.

Sejak saat itu Kim Taehyung merasa enggan untuk pergi ke kantin. Jeon Jungkook sukses mempermalukannya di hadapan seluruh pengunjung kantin dan itu membuat Taehyung malu sekali. Jadi setiap makan siang, kalau tidak mengandalkan bekal yang dibuatkan oleh Minjae, Taehyung akan membawa beberapa roti yang sengaja ia beli sebelum ke sekolah dan memakannya di manapun ia suka, asal jangan kantin.

"Jeon Jungkook menyebalkan, bahkan aku tak bisa membalas perlakuannya." Dengus Taehyung kesal. Mata elangnya perlahan menatap ke arah langit yang sedang bersinar cerah itu.

Tempat Taehyung berada saat ini adalah di koridor menuju ruangan klub _science_ nya, koridor yang tenang karena koridor ini daerah kekuasaan klub _science_ yang menuntut ketenangan untuk mengerjakan proyek mereka di dalam ruangan. Dan ketenangan itu terganggu oleh derap kaki orang yang berlari.

Yang mengejutkan adalah, Jeon Jungkook terlihat berlari di sepanjang koridor dan beberapa dayang-dayangnya yang mengejarnya. "Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Oh?" gumam Taehyung saat melihat kelompok yang mengejar Jeon Jungkook, mereka adalah anak tahun terakhir yang membentuk klub aneh, _stalker_ pangeran sekolah. Semua pemuda yang sempat menjadi pangeran sekolah akan selalu dikuntit oleh klub itu dan sebagai mantan pangeran sekolah Taehyung pernah merasakannya namun hanya sebentar karena terlalu banyaknya pangeran sekolah yang seangkatan dengan Taehyung saat itu. Dan dikuntit sampai tak ada ruang pribadi saat kita di sekolah itu memuakkan menurut Kim Taehyung.

"Aaah… mereka menakutkan," gumam Taehyung. "Lebih baik kutinggalkan saja mereka." Lanjut Taehyung dan berbalik menuju ruangan klubnya.

"Permisi!"

"Umm? Woah!"

Saat ini Jeon Jungkook yang terengah-engah dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah menawannya itu berdiri di hadapan Taehyung, wajah polos nan terengah-engah itu menimbulkan kesan aneh di pandangan Kim Taehyung.

"Eh? Sebuah ilusi?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya.

" _HUH?!_ " balas Jungkook yang tak mengerti apa maksud senior aneh di hadapannya ini, padahal Jungkook hanya ingin senior _imbisil_ di hadapannya ini menyingkir dari jalannya sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan pelariannya.

"Oh sepertinya aku mendengar suara Jungkook- _ggun_." Pekikan tertahan itu membuat baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook bergetar takut.

Taehyung segera meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook untuk membawanya kabur segera dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Jungkook yang tak terima akan perlakuan Taehyung.

"Sudah diam dan ikuti aku saja jika ingin selamat!" balas Taehyung. Taehyung membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruangan klub _science_ nya dan mengunci pintu masuk ruangan klubnya.

"Dia tak disini?" dengungan kecewa itu terdengar dari grup pengejar Jeon Jungkook sebelum mereka beranjak dari koridor klub _science_ setelah mendapatkan peringatan keras agar tidak berlari dari guru penanggung jawab klub _science_.

Langkah kaki yang menjauh menjadi penanda kepergian gadis-gadis kelebihan hormon itu. 'Mereka sudah pergi? Oh astaga aku saja masih takut dengan klub itu.' Keluh Taehyung di dalam hati.

Sementara itu… tautan tangan yang erat itu masih terjalin meski telah berlalu beberapa menit sebelum Jungkook melepas kasar tautan itu.

"Begitu caramu menunjukkan rasa terima kasihmu?" keluh Taehyung memandangi pemuda yang terduduk di sampingnya itu.

"Bukan aku yang meminta kau menolongku kan?" balas Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung kesal dan sedikit kecewa.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil mereka lagi," Taehyung beranjak berdiri dan akan membuka kunci pintu klubnya sebelum jari-jemari Jungkook menggenggam tangannya.

"Umh… tunggu…" panggil Jungkook membuat Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan seringaiannya.

Dan melihat seringaian itu entah kenapa wajah Jungkook memerah malu. "Aku tak bisa menghadapi mereka lagi, mereka terus saja menguntitku kemanapun." Ucap Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya agar Taehyung tak bisa melihat rona wajahnya.

Dan entah mengapa Jungkook malah mulai menceritakan tentang ia yang sebenarnya tak mau menjadi ketua sport department, ia yang sebenarnya terusik dengan kehadiran dayang-dayangnya padahal sebenarnya Jungkook hanya ingin fokus di tenis dan semakin mengembangkan kemampuannya dalam bermain tenis tanpa harus susah payah mengemban semua tugas yang diletakkan di bahunya.

"Walaupun kau mengatakan seperti itu, bukan berarti kau telah berusaha mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai ketua _sport department_ kan?"

"Aku juga tak meminta menjadi populer, pergi dan tanyakan pada gadis-gadis itu kenapa mereka selalu saja mengikutiku."

Jungkook yang menangkap nada iri di suara Taehyung itu kembali berujar dengan angkuhnya dan kembali membuat persimpangan imajiner itu terlukis di kepala Taehyung yang kesal dengan keangkuhan bocah kelas satu di sampingnya ini.

"Jika kau lelah diikuti mereka kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepada mereka untuk berhenti mengikutimu?" ujar Taehyung dengan nada lelah menghadapi sikap angkuh Jungkook.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka padaku jika aku mengatakan hal itu?" balas Jungkook yang tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hmm…"

Kepala Taehyung berpikir, bocah di sampingnya ini tak pernah bisa rileks jika gadis-gadis itu mengerubunginya. Juga… bukankah bocah di sampingnya ini tak pernah berbicara dengan gadis-gadis itu? Bocah ini… terlihat takut dan terintimidasi?

"AH! Katakan saja kau takut pada mereka makanya kau berlari menjauhi mereka." Ujar Taehyung dengan senyuman miringnya.

Dan Jungkook hanya memandang datar pada Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum itu, "Bukan karena takut, tapi rasanya sesak terus-terusan dikuntit mereka,"

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak menyangkal jika kau kabur dari mereka." Potong Taehyung dan membuat Jungkook terdiam. "Ah, betapa sia-sia. Jika aku yang dikejar-kejar mereka, aku akan mengambil keuntungan dari mereka. Lagipula mereka cantik-cantik." Tambah Taehyung lagi dan pemuda pirang itu tersenyum semakin miring saat Jungkook masih tak membalas kata-katanya. "Katakan, kau masih perawan kan? Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Dan yang tak Taehyung sangka, wajah memerah Jungkook menghiasi wajah bocah itu. "T-Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah dewasa. Aku, memiliki banyak partner untuk _hal_ itu." Dan Taehyung semakin menyeringai melihat Jungkook yang memaksakan kata-katanya itu.

"Kalau begitu…" Taehyung beranjak untuk memegang bahu Jungkook, "Kau pasti sudah terbiasa dengan ini kan…" wajah Taehyung semakin mendekat ke wajah Jungkook, tangan yang berada di bahu Jungkook itu merambat dan mulai memegang dagu Jungkook.

" _Ya!_ H-Hentikan…"

Taehyung terpana, meski mulut Jungkook menolak namun tak ada gerakan yang berarti dari tubuhnya untuk menolak Taehyung. Meski telapak tangan itu bersandar di dadanya untuk mencegah Taehyung semakin mendekat namun tak ada tenaga yang ia salurkan untuk benar-benar menahan Taehyung.

Dengan tangan Jungkook yang perlahan beralih menjadi meremat rompi Taehyung dan dengan tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam mesra pipi mulus Jungkook, kedua belah bibir itu bertaut dengan sempurna.

Mata yang saling menatap itu perlahan memejam, menikmati tautan basah namun panas membara itu.

" _Mmh…_ "

Bahkan yang lebih muda mulai mengeluarkan lenguhan tertahannya. Lenguhan yang membuat Taehyung kembali membuka matanya untuk mendapatkan wajah merah merona Jungkook yang entah kenapa membuat detak jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

 _'_ _This guy… actually…'_ Taehyung perlahan melepas tautan itu untuk menyelami mata sayu Jungkook yang terbuka karena terlepasnya tautan itu. _'…quite cute.'_ Desah Taehyung di dalam hatinya sebelum semakin memojokkan Jungkook dan merubah tautan itu memjadi pagutan mesra penuh hasrat.

" _Mmmh…_ " lenguhan itu kembali menguar dari bibir Jungkook yang terkejut saat Taehyung semakin mendesaknya dengan pagutan basah penuh nafsu itu.

Perlahan mata Taehyung kembali terbuka, entah kenapa ia menikmati wajah memerah Jungkook yang terlena oleh pagutan mereka. Taehyung mengecap pelan lidah pemuda itu entah mengapa terasa begitu manis. 'Apakah wajah manis pemuda ini juga mempengaruhinya?' Tanya Taehyung di dalam hatinya, tak memerlukan jawaban, Taehyung kembali meraup bibir Jungkook.

Di dalam pagutan itu, lidah keduanya kembali bersatu, bermain dalam hasrat panas. Tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, mata Jungkook terbuka dan memandangi wajah pemuda tampan yang sedang memagutnya itu. " _Nggh…_ " desah Jungkook saat tubuhnya bergetar menikmati dipagut oleh senior pirang di hadapannya ini.

Keduanya masih saling memagut, terduduk di lantai ruang klub _science_ , diterangi oleh sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk dari jendela besar ruangan klub dan mengiringi tautan indah mereka berdua.

Keduanya terengah-engah kala kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka menghentikan ciuman itu. Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan tak percaya sebelum kata-kata penolakan itu terucap dari bibirnya. "Rasanya aneh… melakukan hal tadi dengan seorang lelaki."

Wajah merona itu, dan kata-kata penolakan itu terdengar sangat bertolak belakang. Dan hal itu entah kenapa lagi-lagi membuat kepala Taehyung berpikir aneh. 'Dia sangat manis… atau… dapat kukatakan bocah ini, erotis?'

Taehyung menyeringai melihat Jeon Jungkook yang masih terengah-engah dengan wajah merah meronanya itu. Perlahan ibu jari Taehyung menggapai bibir merah Jungkook, merasakan jejak yang ia tinggalkan di bibir seksi itu.

Dan bibir seksi yang baru saja dicecapinya itu membuat kepala Taehyung semakin aneh, seakan… mencium bocah yang selalu melawan kata-katanya itu adalah hal wajar. Seakan… wajah merona yang diakibatkan olehnya itu adalah hal wajar. Seakan… perasaan menikmati ciuman itu adalah hal wajar.

Dan Taehyung tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk kembali mendekat saat wajah erotis milik Jeon Jungkook itu seakan mengundangnya untuk kembali merasakan betapa sempurnanya bibir milik Jeon Jungkook di belahan bibir seorang Kim Taehyung.

'Aku menginginkannya lagi…' desah Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun… tiba-tiba saja pemikiran warasnya datang dan mengenyahkan keanehan di kepalanya. 'Lalu apa yang akan kulakukan setelahnya… maksudku, aku juga tak mengerti apapun karena aku juga masih perawan!' jerit Taehyung di dalam hatinya karena ia juga masih awam dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Yah…" Taehyung bersuara dan mulai melepaskan Jungkook dari genggamannya. "Akan menyedihkan jika aku menakutimu berlebihan, karena kau sudah mulai menangis seperti ini." Ucap Taehyung sembari menyeka pelan satu titik air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Jungkook. "Yah… sebaiknya kau jangan membiarkan gadis-gadis itu membuatmu menangis seperti apa yang telah kulakukan." Dan entah bagaimana senyuman miring itu kembali tercipta. Membuat kedua pelupuk mata bulat Jungkook melebar mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan wajah memerahnya yang sangat merekah. Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpana memegangi bibirnya. Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu, untuk berpikir… "Apa yang baru saja kulakukan…"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Yo! Turn it up!_

 _Saya penulis chapter satu… datang dengan kelanjutan dari prolog yang kami publish seminggu yang lalu. Hmmmm… berhubung kalian gak ada satupun yang benar menyebutkan jati diri penulis chapter satu siapa di prolog kemarin, saya hanya bisa memberikan ini untuk kalian. Coba kalau kalian benar… mungkin Taekook saya buat menikah di chapter ini /eh?_

 _Hahahaha…_

 _Chapter selanjutnya, menurut kalian apa yang akan dibuat mbak penulis chapter kedua pada dua manusia kesayangan kita ini?_

 _Enaknya seperti apa ya…_

 _Hm…_

 _Serahkan saja pada penulisnya!_

 _Dan berhubung saya sudah selesai dengan chapter satu saya /lempar tongkat estafet/ lanjutkan perjuanganku di chapter selanjutnya mbak penulis!_

 _/lari-lari manja sembari dadah-dadah cantiks/_

 _Bye all!_


	3. PURITY Chapter 2

**PURITY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-PURITY, a TaeKook's fanfiction-**

 **CHAPTER 2! UP!**

 **Romance, Boys Love, High school! AU, Smut, Hard Lemon, beware of Fluffy-ness.**

 **Don't like? Just don't read guys!**

 **Based on JUNKETSU DROP by Watarumi Naho and KISARAGI Manami.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa di sini ada Taehyung _sunbae_?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu ruang kelas tiga yang mengundang semua mata untuk menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut, selanjutnya mulai terdengar suara bisik-bisik mengenai seorang siswa yang datang dari program olahraga. Lebih tepatnya ketua _Sport_ _Departement_ , Jeon Jungkook. Dengan kesan angkuh dan dingin, ia tanpa takut atau ragu memasuki ruang kelas seniornya.

" _Huh_?" respon Taehyung dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut saat ia tengah memakan roti isinya.

Tanpa menjawab Jungkook menunjuk pintu keluar dengan dagunya, memberikan Taehyung tatapan agar pemuda itu mengikutinya. Mau tak mau Taehyung pun menurutinya, hal itu menjadi perbincangan singkat murid-murid kelas tiga yang melihat mereka.

Jeon Jungkook si ketua _Sport Departement, rival_ dari Kim Taehyung si ketua science departement karena mereka tidak pernah akur, kini berjalan keluar kelas dengan Taehyung yang mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang.

Ada apa?

.

.

.

.

.

Selama berlajan menyusuri koridor sekolah Jungkook mengabaikan Taehyung. Dia berjalan dengan santai di depan Taehyung dan Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedari tadi, murid lain yang berstatus sebagai _sunbae_ -nya memberi tatapan heran pada Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang, seolah mereka semua hanya patung yang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuknya. Sedangkan Taehyung yang mengikutinya dari belakang mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, mengapa Jungkook menghampirinya sampai ke kelasnya? Seorang murid baru tingkat pertama, yang memiliki nyali cukup besar untuk datang ke wilayah kelas tiga, begitulah pikiran-pikiran _sunbae_ -nya mengenai Jungkook.

'Apa dia marah mengenai apa yang aku lakukan kemarin dan dia berencana akan memukulku sekarang?' batin Taehyung tiba-tiba dirinya merasa ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya sesudah ini, apa Jungkook akan menghajarnya? Atau lebih parahnya si pangeran tenis itu akan membunuhnya?

Taehyung terus memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang mungkin akan Jungkook lakukan, sampai ia sadar kemana Jungkook membawanya, ke lorong sekolah yang gelap dengan beberapa loker di sana. Itu semakin memperkuat dugaan Taehyung.

 _Jungkook akan menghajarnya._

"Hei, kita mulai memasuki daerah sepi kau tahu," ujar Taehyung mulai merinding sekarang apalagi saat Jungkook mulai berbalik.

Bagaikan seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah Taehyung merasa gugup sekali, apalagi saat kedua mata Jungkook menatapnya tajam dan mencengkram sebelah tangannya dengan cukup kuat secara tiba-tiba, "Katakan aku menyakitimu," titah Jungkook dingin.

Taehyung terkejut. Selanjutnya dia meringis pelan saat merasakan rasa sakit pada sebelah pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram oleh Jungkook cukup kuat.

'Menyakiti apa?' batin Taehyung dibuat bingung apalagi saat Jungkook secara spontan menariknya ke dalam ruangan penyimpanan yang memang terasing dari ruangan lain.

Sepertinya Taehyung harus membuang semua dugaannya barusan jauh-jauh atau menguburnya di bagian bumi terdalam. Karena bukannya sebuah pukulan pada wajahnya atau sekedar kerah kemejanya yang ditarik sebagai permulaan, melainkan…

 _Sebuah ciuman…_

Begitu Jungkook menariknya ke dalam ruangan, tubuh Taehyung langsung didorongnya hingga menempel pada tembok, tanpa jeda sama sekali Jungkook mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir tebal berisi milik Taehyung dengan tidak sabaran bahkan memaksanya terbuka dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada goa hangat milik Taehyung, bahkan hingga gigi mereka bertabrakan.

Selama ciuman itu Taehyung terdiam, jujur ia terkagum dengan kemampuan Jungkook dalam ciuman mereka sekarang. Bagaimana lidah milik Jungkook bermain dalam mulutnya, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak dan menginginkan lebih dari ini. Tapi Taehyung segera tersadar, begitu Jungkook menyudahi ciumannya dengan wajah yang memerah padam dan terlihat imut.

Nafas keduanya tersenggal. Mata mereka yang saling memandang satu sama lain, tubuh Jungkook masih memerangkap tubuh kurus Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Taehyung. Pandangan kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, terdiam sedang menikmati pesona satu sama lain. Dalam hatinya Taehyung tidak bisa berbohong kalau wajah Jungkook, si pangeran tenis itu, kini terlihat jauh lebih manis dan bertolak belakang, dengan wajah yang biasa ditunjukkanya saat di depan umum.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung beralih menangkup sebelah wajah Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya mengusap pipi yang berisi yang memerah itu, ia berucap sembari tersenyum miring, "Level ciuman seperti itu tidak akan membuatku _hard_ , apa ini sebagai balasan untuk yang kemarin, heh?" Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek, memeremehkan Jungkook saat ini.

Buru-buru Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung di wajahnya, kedua matanya ia alihkan ke arah lain dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "A-aku tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan siapapun, jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana cara melakukannya," ungkap Jungkook dengan nada bicara dan tingkah yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa ia malu, malu karena sudah mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah aslinya, senyum miring masih jelas terpampang di wajah tampannya itu, "Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja kau terlihat ahli dalam hal ini barusan."

"Tsk!" Jungkook berdecak kesal mendengarnya, sungguh ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia gugup sekaligus senang setelahnya, apalagi saat hanya berdua besama Taehyung seperti sekarang.

Ya satu kenyataan pahit tapi bisa dikatakan manis juga untuk Jungkook, meski ia tahu kalau Taehyung membencinya. Tapi apa daya tubuh dan hatinya ini selalu ingin dekat dengan si ketua _Science Departement_ , dengan segala tingkah anehnya. Tubuhnya selalu terasa panas dan menginginkan lebih saat kulit mereka bersentuhan dan lebih parah hatinya yang ingin sekali diperlakukan khusus oleh Taehyung.

" _Well_ , aku bisa mengajarimu," jawab Taehyung santai yang membuat Jungkook yang semula menatapnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya, meski begitu sebenarnya ada arti lain dari kedua matanya.

Dari situ Taehyung sadar mengapa tatapan Jungkook kini berubah seolah pemuda itu kecewa dengan kedua pipinya yang masih merona; Taehyung beropini kalau si ketua _Sport_ _Departement_ itu menginginkannya, tapi ia malu. Taehyung pun menarik wajah Jungkook agar jarak keduanya dekat kembali, tersenyum meremehkan sebelum berbisik dengan suara seraknya, "Karena… kalau kau tertarik untuk melakukannya."

"Mwo?!" respon Jungkook bingung. Tapi Taehyung tidak menajwab, dia berjalan dengan santai, meninggalkan Jungkook yang kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki Taehyung menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, mulutnya terus mengumpat dengan berbagai macam kata umpatan yang ia tahu.

" _Fuck_! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?!" rutuknya sambil mengusap kepalanya gusar.

Taehyung tidak habis pikir apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya tadi. Dia berkata dan berbuat begitu pada Jungkook seolah ia paham dan sudah ahli dalam hal seks hanya karena si pangeran tenis menciumnya dengan agresif dan menyuguhkannya dengan wajah yang seolah minta disetubuhi itu. Padahal selanjutnya Jungkook mengakui sendiri bahwa dia itu masih _virgin_.

"Maksudnya, aku-aku juga masih perawan, tapi mengapa aku berkata seolah aku sudah pernah melakukannya?" keluhnya lagi sambil menghela nafasnya kasar, masih tidak menerima peristiwa barusan yang memang nyata.

"Taehyung _sunbae_ ," ujar seorang gadis yang berada di bawah beberapa anak tangga dari Taehyung.

Senyum mengembang dari wajah gadis itu yang entah mengapa membuat sesuatu muncul di benak Taehyung, "Apa kau hendak ke ruang OSIS?" tanya gadis itu ceria.

"Mau berciuman denganku?" tawar Taehyung spontan, mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis itu.

Taehyung tersadar atas apa yang baru saja ia tawarkan begitu melihat ekspresi terkejut dari gadis itu, hei yang benar saja? Mengajak seorang gadis berciuman? Taehyung tidak mengenalnya, ya meski gadis itu mengenalnya dan pasti gadis itu akan menolak-

"Tentu, lagian aku belum punya kekasih," jawab gadis itu selanjutnya, yang memang sudah paham dengan tingkah dan pola pikir Taehyung yang memang sering di luar nalar.

 _But, see?_ Gadis itu cepat sekali meresponnya dan langsung menerimanya, padahal Taehyung hanya sekedar menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pengganti eum… atau percobaan mungkin? Tiba-tiba saja otak Taehyung kembali terbayang wajah si ketua _Sport Departement_ saat mereka berciuman dan sesudahnya. Apa ia terlalu kejam jika melakukan ini?

"Jika kita melakukan ini, aku mungkin akan menyukaimu nanti," terang gadis itu masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Taehyung terdiam, otaknya memutar kembali adegan di ruang penyimpanan, bagaimana ia dan Jungkook berciuman, dan kini ia mengajak seorang gadis untuk melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Ya, tidak, tidak, tidak," tolak Taehyung dengan imajinasinya sendiri yang mulai kacau, mengundang keheranan dari gadis di hadapannya.

Setelah menghela nafasnya pelan Taehyung pun mulai menarik tubuh gadis itu mendekat, gadis itu harus sedikit berjinjit mengingat tinggi badannya, walau begitu dalam pikirannya, Taehyung terus memikirkan saa-saatt ia melakukan hal ini bersama Jungkook, rasanya nyaman, tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali meski mereka sama-sama lelaki, dan sekarang ia akan mencium seorang perempuan? Entah mengapa Taehyung malah menghentikan gadis itu, memperbesar jarak antara mereka. Tiba-tiba otaknya mengingat wajah Jungkook yang tengah merona dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Ya meski begitu, aku pikir ini tidak baik," ujar Taehyung dengan nada halus, tidak ingin melukai hati gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Oh lagi pula aku tidak mungkin juga bersama Taehyung sunbae," terang gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum, "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi," pamitnya membuat Taehyung terdiam karena bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini berbagai pertanyaan kembali muncul di pikiran Taehyung, apa ia ini sekarang _biseksual_? Ya, mungkin, karena ia bisa merasakan perasaan suka pada perempuan dan laki-laki sekaligus, buktinya ia sudah mencium Jungkook dan hampir mencium seorang gadis, meski tidak jadi. Ini yang aneh, mengapa saat ia hendak mencium gadis itu pikirannya tiba-tiba terlintas sosok Jungkook dan hatinya berkata bahwa berciuman dengan si pangeran tenis itu lebih nyaman. Mungkin dia _homoseksual_?

"Apa karena aku tidak mengenal gadis itu ya?" gumam Taehyung saat ia sudah berada di depan ruang OSIS.

Begitu ia membuka pintu nampak Namjoon, si ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua _Culture Departement_ yang menyambutnya sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas, "Oh, Taehyung selamat datang kembali," sapanya seperti biasa.

"Namjoon- _ah_!" panggil Taehyung memasuki ruangan OSIS dan menghampiri pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu, "Maukah kau melakukan seks denganku?!" ajak Taehyung secara spontan.

Hal itu langsung membuat Namjoon menjatuhkan kertas di genggamannya, kedua matanya membulat menatap Taehyung horor sekaligus terkejut, " _What the fuck_! Apa yang kau baru saja katakan?!" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

"Ayolah aku tahu hal ini tidak sembarangan dilakukan, tapi aku ingin mencobanya denganmu," ungkap Taehyung kelewat santai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Yak! Itu bukan sesuatu yang kau lakukan hanya karena ingin mencobanya, apalagi dengan sembarang orang!" protes Namjoon merasakan aura berbeda dari sahabat karibnya ini.

" _What the hell, guys?! Are you fucking kidding me_?" batin Namjoon bertanya-tanya, sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang OSIS dan tidak ada badai atau petir mengajaknya melakukan seks? Apa otak Taehyung sudah benar-benar kusut sekarang?

"Kita ini teman kan?" desak Taehyung masih dengan wajah seriusnya itu yang sungguh minta dipukul sekali, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu tegap Namjoon erat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku mati! Itu menjijikan!" ujar Namjoon berteriak.

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk Namjoon- _ah_ , jika bersamamu… kalau begitu aku akan mencari orang yang sama menjijikannya," ujar Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan kecewa, sementara sahabatnya malah menatapnya jijik dan ingin agar pemuda itu tewas di laut.

"Huh, bagaimana denganmu Namjoon? Ini tidak benar, tapi kita sering-"

"Menjauh dariku bodoh!"

"Hei apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Sana salah satu anggota OSIS dengan temannya bernama Dahyun.

"Dan mengapa kau begitu panik seperti hendak menangis Namjoon- _ah_?" suara Dahyun melanjutkan, begitu melihat Namjoon seperti bersembunyi di balik kursi.

"Itu karena tingkah Taehyung yang sangat aneh sekarang!" terang Namjoon ketakutan di balik kursi itu, demi apa dia jijik mendengar semua kalimat Taehyung barusan.

"Haha, itu memang bukan hal yang baru bukan?" terang Sana sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bukan yang itu maksudku!" protes Namjoon tidak terima.

Sementara Taehyung hanya terdiam tidak bereaksi apapun setelahnya. Ini semakin aneh, mengapa ia tidak tertarik dan sama jijiknya dengan Namjoon saat mengajak sahabatnya itu melakukan seks? Mengapa berbanding terbalik jika yang ia mengajak itu Jungkook? Apa benar ia menyukai si pengeran tenis yang angkuh itu?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!" keluh Taehyung di depan meja komputernya, "Aku akan menjadi benar-benar bodoh jika terus melihat itu!" ujarnya lagi kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

Sebenarnya barusan Taehyung habis berselancar di salah satu web yang berisikan konten gay, ia hanya sekedar ingin memastikan ulang soal orientasi seksnya sendiri, apa Taehyung menolak? Tidak- tapi apa ia menerimanya? Tidak juga kawan. Hal ini masih diperdebatkan oleh ia sendiri.

Taehyung pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya, menaruh kedua lengannya di belakang kepala, otaknya mencoba berpikir ulang mengenai kejadian hari ini dan kebanyakan objeknya adalah Jeon Jungkook, si pangeran tenis sialan yang sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang.

"Ya, sekarang aku sudah tahu gambarannya," gumamnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna keabuan, "Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar aku ingin mengetahuinya, walau sekarang yang aku tau bagimana cara melakukannya."

Kupikir kalian tau apa yang dimaksud Taehyung bukan? Ini terlalu rumit sungguh, Jeon Jungkook, si ketua _Sport_ _Departement_ yang ia nobatkan sendiri sebagai musuhnya kini malah membuatnya seolah kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat seperti ahli hanya karena melihat wajah Jungkook? Berciuman satu sama lain seolah sudah terbiasa, padahal mereka sama-sama masih _virgin_ , sungguh konyol bukan?

Tanpa sengaja kedua matanya melirik salah satu majalah yaoi yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjangnya, dengan iseng Taehyung mengambilnya kemudian membuka halaman demi halaman, lagi wajahnya memerah tiap kali melihat adegan panas yang digambarkan oleh sesama jenis itu, apalagi otaknya kini mulai membayangkan-, "Tidak, tidaaaaaakk!" teriaknya mencoba menolak kenyataan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Taehyung kembali menemui Jungkook di depan ruangan kemarin dengan fakta semalam ia hampir tidak tidur, tanda hitam di bawah matanya merupakan bukti yang cukup jelas, dengan bangganya ia berdiri di hadapan Jungkook sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku bersedia menjadi tutormu, karena aku sedang bebas juga sekarang," terangnya yakin. "Asal kau mau memohonnya dengan sungguh-sungguh," lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Jungkook langsung menatapnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sembari dalam hatinya berharap bahwa Jungkook akan marah, karena merasa sudah dipermainkan untuk yang kedua kalinya seperti sekarang, ya ia hanya ingin hal itu untuk membuktikan bahwa-

"Aku mohon padamu..." pinta Jungkook sambil menatap tepat ke dua mata Taehyung tulus, tidak ada ragu-ragu lagi dari kilatan matanya.

Itu membuat Taehyung tertegun melihatnya, ini menyeramkan, mereka sudah terlalu cukup terjebak dalam situasi yang rumit seperti ini.

Taehyung semakin melebarkan senyumannya saat mendengar musuhnya yang angkuh nan dingin ini memohon dengan begitu imut di hadapannya.

Kali ini Taehyung yang menarik Jungkook ke dalam ruangan kemarin, memojokkan tubuh atletis itu dan menciuminya, menahan tengkuk Jungkook dan memperdalam intesitas ciumannya, kali ini lebih dari ciuman, bibir Taehyung mulai merambat ke arah rahang hingga berada di leher putih nan mulus milik Jungkook, menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilat daerah di sana secara teratur dan membuat bekas keunguan

"Ngghhh… _sunbae_ …" lenguh Jungkook merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat pada lehernya karena ulah bibir seksi milik Taehyung.

Melakukan hal lebih, tangan besar milik Taehyung merambat masuk ke dalam celana _trainning_ yang digunakan Jungkook, menggenggam sesuatu di sana yang mulai terangsang, memberikan servis. Jungkook yang terus mendesah tertahan di dalam ciuman mereka seiring dengan cengkramanya pada kemeja Taehyung, akibat rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan saat ini. Hingga cairan putih itu keluar membasahi tangan Taehyung yang ia keluarkan dari dalam celana Jungkook, kini tangannya sudah penuh dengan cairan berwarna putih pekat, sontak membuat wajah Jungkook memerah malu karenanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook merasa bersalah atas ereksinya yang begitu cepat.

"Ya tentu saja," jawab Taehyung sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Aku baik." Jawab Taehyung cuek.

'Ya tentu saja, aku baik, apalagi jika kau menyentuhku dan aku akan ereksi dengan cepat,' lanjut Taehyung dalam hatinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tangannya Taehyung terdiam menatap Jungkook yang sedari tadi menunduk setelah itu, terlihat imut dan menggemaskan ketimbang saat pangeran tenis itu berjalan di depan umum dengan angkuh.

"Hei dengar ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku dengan mudah," terang Taehyung seolah menghibur Jungkook, sebelah tangannya hendak kembali menangkup wajah Jungkook tapi keburu ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Ya ya aku dengar, sampai bertemu lagi," terang Jungkook acuh kemudian menggeser pintu di belakangnya, membuat Taehyung memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti begitu melihat ekspresi Jungkook.

"Aku baru saja melewatkan kesempatan yang langka," gumam Taehyung pelan lalu terdengar pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Taehyung terduduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada pinggir kasurnya, pikirannya tidak bisa tenang sama sekali, kedua matanya menatap sebelah tangannya yang kosong. Sekilas ingatan kejadian tadi siang, dimana Taehyung merasa ia kehilangan kesempatan langka untuk memperjelas mengenai perasaannya kini terhadap Jeon Jungkook si pangeran tenis yang angkuh. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu begitu patuh dan tidak menolak sedikit pun saat Taehyung menyentuh dan menciumnya? Dan lagi bayangan bagaimana wajah dingin milik Jungkook berubah menjadi begitu erotis saat sebelah tangannya ini memberikan servis pada milik Jungkook masih terus terbayang di benaknya dengan jelas dan runtut, hingga Taehyung sadar bahwa punyanya ikut terbangun saat ini.

"Ngghh...Jungkook ahh sshhh…" lenguh Taehyung sembari memanjakan miliknya sendiri, rasanya sungguh tidak nikmat dan sedikit menyiksa.

Perasaannya yang kalang kabut dengan Jungkook sungguh membingungkan, hatinya begitu gundah gulana dan lagi otaknya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemuda itu. Sampai Taehyung mencapai klimaksnya sendiri, sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan, Taehyung menatap nanar tangannya yang basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

 **TBC**

 **...**

Pertama maafkan aku readers tiba-tiba chapter 2 ilang begitu saja hehehe, ada sedikit kesalahan dan harus segera diatasi *peace Tapi sekarang udah bener ko, makanya dipublish lagi...

Kedua para penulis yang lain sepakat, ternyata udah ada yang bener menebak ke-5 penulis ff ini waaaa selamat ya~ mari kita tunggu saja bonus chap lemon asem kecutnya itu yang special buat para VKook shipper yang setia.

Kayaknya cuman segini aja, aku **HANTU ABU-ABU** , pamit sudah menyelesaikan chapter ini dan mari kita tunggu chapter 3. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini atau membaca ulang, jangan lupa review ya~

Bye bye~


	4. PURITY Chapter 3

Kim Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ketika ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jeon Jungkook, pemuda dingin namun manis, dua tingkat di bawahnya yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu. Dengan awal percakapan yang sangat buruk. Kemudian berakhir dengan kegiatan aneh yang hampir membuatnya gila setiap saat jika pemuda itu mengingat insiden ciuman mereka yang sering mereka lakukan bersama, tanpa diketahui oleh teman-teman mereka kalau kedua pemuda itu _'dekat'._

 _Terlalu dekat sepertinya._

Wajah angkuh nan dingin milik Jeon Jungkook namun sikap manis dan erotisnya selalu terngiang di pikiran Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya.

" _Ya!_ Pergilah dari pikiranku, Jeon Jungkook!" umpat Taehyung kesal.

Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti mengingat insiden itu– _ah..._ bukan insiden lebih tepatnya, namun menjadi sebuah kebiasaan mereka yang hampir dilakukan setiap saat dan membuat Taehyung lupa segalanya.

Apa yang harus Taehyung lalukan? Apa dia harus mengakuinya? Mengakui segala nya? Mengakui bahwa ia masih _virgin_ atau tetap seperti ini? Seakan membuatnya menjadi seorang _sex god_ di mata adik tingkat nya itu, Jeon Jungkook.

Sepertinya Taehyung harus terus berpikir lagi akan hal itu karena celakanya, ia hanya tertarik pada pemuda angkuh itu.

 _"Sialan!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : Purity**

 **Rated : M**

 **Romance, Boys Love, High school! AU, Smut, Hard Lemon, beware of Fluffy-ness.**

 **Don't like? Just Don't read guys!**

 **Based on JUNKETSU DROP by Watarumi Naho _and_ KISARAGI Manami.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan OSIS yang sepi, disana ada seorang pemuda manis yang duduk sendirian seraya menuliskan beberapa rentetan rumus matematika pada selembar kertas yang menempel pada sebuah buku tulis yang tergeletak manja dihadapannya.

Memang tangannya menuliskan rumus matematika yang terlihat rumit serta netranya yang serius melihat tulisan tanganya yang rapi menuliskan rumus matematika sialan yang terlihat sangat rumit itu namun tidak dengan jalan pikirannya.

Ia terus memikirkan pemuda manis ketua _sport department_ angkuh namun sangat manis yang terus-menerus menghantui pikirannya.

Disekolah mereka memang memiliki tiga department besar namun khusus untuk _Science department_ dan _sport department_ di sekolah mereka memiliki kebiasaan lama, yaitu sama-sama tak bisa akur satu sama lain, Kim Taehyung adalah seorang murid dari _science department_ sekaligus ketua OSIS disekolah ini dan Jeon Jungkook adalah ketua _sport department,_ mereka berdua tidak lebih dari seorang musuh berbuyutan, yang tak pernah akur.

Namun tak bisa di pungkuri mereka memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain yang belum mereka sadari dari awal.

.

Kim Taehyung terus memikirkan saat dimana mereka berdua bertengkar hebat dan dimana mereka melakukan hal 'nakal', decakan lidah yang timbul ketika lidah mereka menyatu dan saling beradu, desahan erotis Jeon Jungkook ketika seorang Kim Taehyung berhasil memainkan miliknya, wajahnya yang memerah bagaikan tomat matang karena menahan malu.

Taehyung terlalu kecanduan dengan tubuh erotis milik Jeon Jungkook yang begitu menggoda birahinya.

"Argh sialan kau Jeon Jungkook keluar kau dari pikiranku sekarang!" seru Taehyung tiba-tiba namun ia kembali memikirkan bibir ranum semerah buah plum milik Jungkook yang memabukkan seraya terus-menerus menuliskan rumus matematika yang rumit di lembaran kertas buku miliknya.

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda bernama Kim Namjoon, yang memiliki tubuh tinggi bak model itu seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak milik Taehyung.

"Ketua?" tanya pemuda lainnya yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Taehyung.

"Huh.." Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya teratur lalu mendengakkan wajah untuk melihat pemuda yang mengganggu khayalan laknatnya.

"A-A-A... J-Ju-u?!" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "T-T-Tidaak, huh maksud ku N-Namjoon?" tanya Taehyung panik membuat semua orang bingung termasuk Namjoon.

"Ya, Namjoon di sini" namun ia tetap menyahut panggilan Taehyung.

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba lalu ia menutupi wajahnya, detak jantungnya menjadi tak menentu kala itu.

Ia memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya secara keras membuat Namjoon dan pemuda lainnya terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kita mencoba untuk menurunkan nilai yang benar secara sistematis dengan menerapkan metode secara empiris berdasarkan teorema terbukti pada sebuah subjek tetap kan?" tanya Taehyung secara teoritis.

"Argh.. pikiranku sangat kacau sekarang!" ucap Taehyung kesal.

"Apa-apaan ini ia hanya berbicara sendiri," ucap Namjoon dalam hati ketika ia memperhatikan sikap Taehyung yang semakin aneh dari hari ke hari.

"Kau yang terburuk Taehyung- _ah,_ " bisik Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

" _Okay guys_ cukup latihanya untuk hari ini," ucap pelatih dari club Tennis itu dan mempersilahkan anak-anak asuhnya membubarkan diri dan merapikan seluruh peralatan yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan tadi.

"Jungkook- _ah,_ " panggil seorang pemuda salah satu teman club tennis Jeon Jungkook.

"Kemampuanmu meningkat akhir-akhir ini," Puji pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Yugeom namun hanya di balas cuek oleh Jungkook. "Tentu saja aku" jawab Jeon Jungkook angkuh.

.

Ruang ganti _club_ yang ramai karena para anggotanya secara bersamaan mengganti pakaian mereka seraya mengobrol ria, dari membicarakan latihan yang mereka jalani barusan sampai tugas sekolah yang masih terbengkalai.

Banyak yang mereka bicarakan, namun perhatian seorang Kim Yugeom tetap tertuju pada seorang Jeon Jungkook yang mengganti pakaiannya secara maskulin.

Ia terus menerus memperhatikan leher putih milik Jungkook yang ternodai oleh bercak kemerahan akhirnya ia memberanikan menanyakan perihal tersebut pada Jungkook.

"Hey Jeon," panggilnya.

" _What?_ " sahut Jungkook angkuh seraya melipat seragam olahraganya agar terlihat rapi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan leher mu huh? Seperti digigit oleh serangga," tanya Yugeom.

" _Huh?_ "

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau harus berhati-hati memang sih _club_ tennis kita mengijinkan anggotanya memiliki hubungan kekasih tapi aku sarankan kau harus berhati-hati, apabila para penggemarmu mengetahui hal ini, mereka tak akan membiarkan gadis beruntung itu selamat dari amukan mereka," cibir Yugeom namun cibirannya tak ada maksud lain ia hanya ingin mengingatkan Jungkook.

" _Well_ , aku bertanya-tanya? Itu bukan digigit seekor nyamuk ataupun di gigit seekor serangga kan?" Yugeom menaikkan alisnya "Katakan padaku, siapa gadis yang beruntung itu? Apa dia berasal dari sekolah kita?" goda Yugeom.

Namun Jeon Jungkook hanya diam saja, hanya rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Cih, kau tidak seru Jungkook- _ah,_ " umpat Yugeom lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

,

,

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau tidak pulang sekarang?" tanya Jackson yang menunggu respon Jungkook yang sedang memeriksa layar ponselnya.

"Duluan saja _hyung_ aku harus mengembalikan sebuah kunci," jawab Jungkook.

" _Okay_ aku pergi sekarang," pamit Jackson lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di ruang ganti club tennis.

" _Kay_ ," jawab Jungkook singkat.

Jungkook berjalan kearah loker miliknya ia menarik kerah seragam sekolahnya lalu berkaca pada sebuah kaca yang ada di hadapannya ia terus menatap tanda kemerahan yang dibuat oleh si brengsek Taehyung waktu itu.

"Cih," umpat Jungkook kesal, ia merasa tanda itu membuatnya terlihat bodoh sekarang.

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti _club_ secara diam-diam.

.

.

Saat Jungkook secara perlahan berjalan melewati tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai satu, dengan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menarik tubuhnya dan menyudutkan dirinya pada sebuah dinding yang sekolah yang berada pada tempat yang tak mudah dilihat orang-orang.

Pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba menjilat tanda kemerahan pada leher Jungkook, membuat dirinya melenguh dengan tiba-tiba, ia mencium kembali tanda itu, menghisapnya perlahan membuat tanda itu semakin memerah dan berubah menjadi keunguan, namun tidak dengan diam Jeon Jungkook mencoba membalas perbuatan pemuda itu dengan cara mengarahkan tangannya dan mencoba meraih bagian inti pemuda itu, namun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah karena pemuda itu tidak membiarkan seorang Jeon Jungkook melakukannya.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya Jungkook- _ssi_ kau tidak bisa menyentuhku seenaknya saja," goda pemuda itu lalu memberikan seyum kemenangan pada Jeon Jungkook.

Ia mengurung tubuh Jungkook pada sebuah dinding berserta kedua tangannya yang berada pada kedua sisi kepala Jungkook mencoba memberi batas pergerakan pada Jungkook.

"Huh lagi? Kenapa kau terlihat mudah menyentuh diriku?" protes Jungkook pada pemuda itu.

"Kau hanya perlu merasakannya saja sayang," bisik Taehyung.

Kini lidah pemuda itu menjilati leher jenjang milik Jungkook yang terekspos di hadapannya, membuat pemuda dibawahnya ini mendesah tak karuan karena rasa geli yang menjalar di sekitar lehernya dan mengalir seperti sentruman halus yang bertumpu pada tengkuknya membuat dirinya tak tahan untuk itu.

"Ah...ah...ahh..." desahnya

Taehyung memberikan seringaian pada Jungkook, "Kau menyukainya bukan?" tanya pemuda itu . "Um... bagaimana jika tangan nakalmu mencoba untuk menyentuh dirimu sendiri seperti yang ingin kau coba lakukan padaku?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Taehyung- _sunbae_ jangan..." pinta Jungkook dengan lemah pada pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana sang pangeran memanjakan dirinya sendiri." Bisik Taehyung dengan suara berat nya lalu mengarahkan sebelah tangan Jungkook untuk memasuki celana seragamnya sendiri.

"Biarkan semuanya mengalir Jungkook- _ssi,_ " perintah Taehyung menenangkan ketika raut wajah Jungkook yang berubah tegang, namun rangsangan demi rangsangan terus diberikan oleh Taehyung ketika Jungkook berhasil menyentuh bagian intinya sendiri yang masih berbalut celana seragamnya itu.

"Ughh _Sunbae…_ ugghh," desah Jungkook tak karuan ketika Taehyung membantunya untuk memainkan miliknya sendiri.

"Lihat? Kau selalu mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, kau tidak bisa menolaknya bukan Jungkook- _ssi_?'

"Ouuugghh…." desah Jungkook terus menerus ketika kini dengan mudahnya ia memainkan miliknya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rasanya enak bukan?" goda Taehyung dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan membiarkan Jungkook bermain dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang ini akan terasa enak ketika kau memainkannya sendiri," lanjut Taehyung santai.

" _Tidak!_ " bantah Jungkook lantang.

" _Huh?_ " tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Taehyung- _sunbae_ … ughh… sentuh aku," mohonnya dengan suara parau dan wajah yang memerah karena terisak.

"Apa kau memohon padaku?" tanya Taehyung seraya meletakan sebelah tangannya di antara kepala Jungkook.

"Aku mohon…" isak Jungkook lagi, entah dorongan apa seorang Kim Taehyung luluh dengan permohonan Jungkook, kini tangannya masuk ke dalam celana seragam Jungkook, memainkan milik Jungkook dengan lihai seakannya dirinya seorang pro yang handal dalam melakukan penetrasi.

"Ahh _Sunbae_..." desah Jungkook lagi.

.

.

Sore itu Jeon Jungkook masih berada pada lorong-lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi, pikirannya kini bingung bukan kepalang pasalnya ketika seorang Kim Taehyung yang menyentuh dirinya sangat begitu menyenangkan dibandingkan saat Taehyung memaksa dirinya untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, kini ia ingin Taehyung menyentuh dirinya, namun dirinya kadang juga merasa sedih, pasalnya Taehyung tak membiarkannya menyentuh dirinya.

"Ah apa aku satu-satunya yang ingin menyentuh dirinya?" tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari ujung lorong sekolah terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang dengan santai menenteng tas disampingnya.

"O-Oh hey _sunbae_!" sapa Jungkook.

"A-Ah," jawab Taehyung seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook, terlihat jelas perasaan canggung berada diantara mereka.

"Apa kegiatan um... _Sunbae_ juga sudah selesai?" tanya Jungkook ragu.

"Um, Jungkook aku duluan ya?" pamit Taehyung tiba-tiba lalu berjalan melewati tubuh Jungkook.

.

" _Sunbae_ tunggu!" pinta Jungkook tiba-tiba seraya menahan lengan Taehyung dengan tangannya sendiri, la dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Taehyung ke dalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang terlihat sepi lalu menutup pintunya secara rapat-rapat.

"EHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" tanya Taehyung panik ketika tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba disudutkan oleh Jungkook pada sebuah dinding kelas yang berada di belakangnya.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu," kata Jungkook, lalu tangan nakalnya mencoba meraba-raba celana seragam Taehyung dan berusaha membuka resleting celananya.

"Argghh sialan kalau seperti ini aku yang akan seperti di perkosa," umpat Taehyung dalam hati, lalu dengan sigap menampik tangan Jungkook dari celananya.

"Hey," panggilnya "Siapa bilang aku mengizinkan kau menyentuhku huh?" bisik Taehyung lalu mendekat wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook membuat si empunya merona hebat.

"Ah kenapa? Aku sangat senang ketika _sunbae_ menyentuh diriku? Kenapa aku suka seperti ini," bisik Jungkook dalam hati seraya menatap takut pada Taehyung.

"Sialan kenapa Jungkook terlihat imut apabila seperti ini?" kata Taehyung dalam hati.

" _Sunbae..._ Kenapa kau seperti ini?" isak Jungkook tiba-tiba "K-Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu _hueeeee..._ " rengeknya dengan wajah memerah serta mata yang berlinang air bening yang membentuk sungai mengalir di pipi tembam miliknya itu.

"Whoa! Whoaa! Jangan menangis Jungkook- _ssi_!" ucap Taehyung panik seraya menenangkan rengekkan Jungkook padanya.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini kau terlihat manis,"kata Taehyung dalam hati.

" _Sunbae…_ " rengek Jungkook lagi kini dengan hidung yang mulai memerah.

" _Aish_ baiklah-baiklah, kau boleh menyentuhku, tapi .. jangan seperti itu lagi di depanku karena kau sangat manis," ucap Taehyung luluh ketika ia tak tahan melihat rengekkan milik Jungkook.

" _Sunbae?..._ " bisik Jungkook lalu ia menjatuhkan setengah dirinya ke lantai, sehingga seluruh tubuhnya bertopang pada kedua lutut nya.

"E-EH,"

"Sialan kenapa dia sangat manis, aku tidak tahan melihat nya seperti ini, dan kenapa aku setuju dengan semua ini? _Shit!_ " umpat Taehyung dalam hati.

" _Sunbae..._ Kau sudah janji mengajarkanku kan?" tanya Jungkook lalu mendengak kan wajahnya.

"Um," guman Taehyung seraya memainkan bibir merah Jungkook yang semerah buah plum, bibir Jungkook yang menggoda bibir yang akan membuatnya terlena ketika ia menyentuhnya dengan bibir miliknya.

" _Sunbae_.."

Dengan sigap Jungkook membuka ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Taehyung lalu membuka resletingnya sembarang, dengan tidak sabaran, ia menurun kan pakaian dalam yang Taehyung kenakan lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang seakan menantang dirinya untuk segera di mainkan.

Ia mengeluarkan kejantanan Taehyung, menaikan nya terlebih dahulu dan memainkannya.

"Ngh…" lenguh Taehyung ketika Jungkook memainkan kejantanan nya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ketika seseorang memain kan kejantanan nya, rasa nya begitu berbeda ketika ia memainkannya sendiri, terlebih lagi seorang Jeon Jungkook lah yang memainkan kejantanan nya saat ini, membuatnya semakin merasa sesuatu yang aneh.

"Umghh…" lenguh Jungkook lalu dengan ia tiba-tiba ketika ia memasukan kejantanan Taehyung kedalam mulut kecilnya, menghisapnya lembut dan menjilati kejantanan Taehyung naik turun membuat si empunya terperangah tak percaya seraya keenakan.

.

Taehyung dapat merasakan seperti setruman halus mengalir pada aliran darah nya membuat dirinya merasakan ngilu pada bagian inti tubuhnya itu ketika dengan tidak sengaja kejantanan nya bergesekan dengan gigi kecil Jungkook maupun ketika Jungkook menghisapnya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Ough.. kalau kau seperti ini aku akan keluar lebih cepat," kata Taehyung mengingatkan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu ingin meledak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Namun Jeon Jungkook tidak mendengarnya, ia terus menghisap-hisap milik Taehyung terus menerus.

"Arrghh Jeon Jungkook aku sudah tidak tahan lagihh…"

Di sambung dengan suara kuluman dari Jeon Jungkook semakin menggema karena dengan semangat ia melakukannya.

"Arrggg _i can't_ , arrghhh." lenguh Taehyung ketika ia mengeluarkan cairan putih dari kejantanannya, siapa sangka? Semburan cairannya begitu kuat sehingga mengenai wajah imut Jungkook dan tanpa sadar Jungkook memberikan sebuah ekspresi yang terlihat indah di mata Taehyung ketika wajah manisnya itu memerah, dengan mata sayu nya dan bibir merah menggoda.

"Arghh.. Jangan berikan aku wajah itu," ucap Taehyung lalu membelai wajah Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya.

"M-Maafkan a-aku _sunbae,"_ ucap Jungkook takut-takut.

"Tidak apa," Taehyung menelan ludah "Kau mau aku melakukan ini padamu?" tawar Taehyung tiba-tiba walau dengan wajah yang kaget Jeon Jungkook mengiyakan' pertanyaan Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang.

Lalu mempersilahkan Taehyung membuka resleting celananya berserta membuka sabuk nya dengan cepat.

Taehyung pun menjatuhkan setengah tubuhnya ke lantai di hadapan Jungkook persis yang Jungkook lakukan tadi, dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung mengeluarkan bagian inti Jungkook dan langsung melahap nya dengan mulutnya, membuat Jungkook terperangah sekaligus melenguh keenakan dan memberikan ekspresi wajah yang persis ia berikan ketika Taehyung mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Persetan aku tidak peduli apapun lagi asal aku bisa melihat ekspresi yang Jungkook keluarkan tadi," umpat Taehyung dalam hati seraya terus menghisap-isap milik Jungkook.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Heyho aku hantu ungu! Aku mengerjakan ini dengan susah payah sampai gelindingan gak karuan, nyari inspirasi maaf ya kalau cerita ini tidak memuaskan dan terkesan membosankan untuk kalian.

oh ya ada sih yang tebakannya bener aku siapa hohoho

tapi banyak yang masih salah sih um.. karena aku baik sama kalian aku membuat character Jeon disini terlihat lugu dan lemah hanya di depan Taehyung loh ya!

Jadi di akhir kata ada yang tahu aku siapa? pasti tahu dongss /kedip-kedip

ah ya! aku nyatakan tugas ku cukup sampai disini !

See you next project, maybe? Bye-bye~

Semangat untuk hantu berikutnya! fighting!


End file.
